


Cold

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: This work is similar to one by nobodys-baby-now (Tumblr) and while it wasn't inspired by that, people think I stole the idea so here's a note to say I didn't and they know I didn't, it is resolved between me and them





	Cold

You hated the "soulmates" bullshit. You just wanted to be able to sleep comfortably. Instead, in the middle of August, you're wrapped in three blankets, thick sweatpants and one of Sam's hoodies, still shivering. Dean and Sam were somewhere on a hunt, after all, they'd found their soulmates many years ago: Dean's was Castiel, Sam's was Jess.

You groaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets impossibly closer, while looking out of the motel window. Blue lights flashed by and you felt your internal body temperature briefly flicker to a normal temperature, before dropping again. You sighed. _I_ _t was just your luck that a cop was your soulmate._

"Hey, (Y/N)" Gabriel said. You jumped out of your skin.  
"Motherfucker" you said. He chuckled slightly. You looked him over. Something seemed wrong. He was quiet, subdued even.  
"Everything okay?" He asked.  
"Uh yeah. But what about you? You're never like...well this" you said. He shrugged.  
"Not really feeling it today" he said. You shrugged and pulled the duvet tighter again, shivering harder.  
"Ain't the heating working?" He asked, frowning.  
"Of course not" you laughed. He nodded and clicked his fingers, and the room filled with heat. But it wasn't enough, no matter how many heaters he made, the coldness inside of you would never be warmed.  
"Thanks" you said softly. He smiled.  
"What would you do without your amazing trickster here" he chuckled, pulling some candy from thin air.  
"Probably freeze quicker" you chuckled. He frowned.  
"How cold are you? I've felt penguins warmer than you" he said, pressing a hand against your shoulder. You felt some warmth inside you, assuming the cop car was just going back.

You shrugged and smirked.  
"Usually I spoon with Sam. He found his soulmate and whatever, he can keep me warm. I'm off this hunt, injured, so can't do that" you shrugged.  
"Well, it's just your luck. I'm the master of cuddling" he smirked. You rolled your eyes.  
"Alright. You talk the talk, can you walk the walk" you said, and lifted the blanket. Gabriel chuckled and kicked his shoes off, before climbing in beside you. You shifted until you were spooning, and you felt something you'd wanted to feel for so long.

"Gabriel..." You whispered. He'd closed his eyes, you just hoped he was still awake.  
"Yes, (Y/N)?" He asked, moving his hand to brush through your hair.  
"Do you...do you feel that?" You asked, biting your lip anxiously. It took him a few moments to respond, and you did think that maybe Angels didn't have the same soulmates like humans, until you remembered Dean and Castiel. You carefully lifted your hand and rested it beneath his jacket, though you quickly pulled it away.  
"Holy shit I'm cuddling a fridge" you exclaimed. He laughed slightly, shrugging.  
"To answer your questions... yeah...I do" he whispered. You bit your lip again.  
"Does that mean..." You trailed off, trying to think of a way to phrase what you wanted to say.  
"Yeah... we're soulmates" he whispered. You smiled slightly and looked to his face, to see if he had an expression, to see his reaction. His eyes were still closed, you couldn't tell if he was happy or not.  
"We don't have to...if you don't want to" you said softly, shivering when you felt a cold shiver go down your spine.  
"I want to" he quickly said. You smiled and nodded, shifting to rest your head on his chest. Gabriel smiled and brushed his fingers through your hair again.  
"Sleep, (Y/N)..." He whispered. You nodded and moved him until you were spooning together. You kicked away one of the blankets, soon followed by another, while falling asleep in your soulmates arms.

When Sam and Dean returned, barely an hour later, they were shocked to find you cuddling the trickster. Dean pressed his hand to your forehead, and smiled slightly before leaving the room.  
"She's found her soulmate. She's not cold anymore" he said.


End file.
